Un Anniversaire Complètement Fou !
by Mam'zelle Emelyne
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Luffy, et sa chère navigatrice lui a préparée une surprise. Voilà comment il a passé un Anniversaire Complètement Fou !


Coucou !

Voici le premier OS que je publie, malgré mes nombreuses relectures, il y a sans doute encore quelques fautes, alors n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer, où me dire ce que vous aimez ou détestez dedans !

Disclamer : Si ça aurait été à moi, je serai riche, One Pièce aurait été yaoi et Ace serait en vie dans les bras de Marco !

Rating : R

Couples : Luffy X Nami, Ace X OC

Note : Oui c'est guimauve, mais il faut un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ! Ace est vivant, parce que il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, et parce-que c'est moi qui écrit, na na na nére !

Alors que je dormais tranquillement je sentis que l'on sauté sur mon lit puis reçut un gros bisous baveux sur la joue suivit d'un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ouvrais difficilement mes yeux et vis mes deux amours qui me souriaient et qui se mirent à hurler:

"-Joyeux Anniversaire !"

Je m'assis un souriant puis les remercia en me jetant sur le plateau que ma Navigatrice m'avait donné entre-temps.

Après m'être battu avec mon fils pour le dernier morceau de notre petit déjeuner, avoir pris une tape sur la tête car d'après Nami nous étions trop énervé et une partie de chatouilles nous étions sortis de la chambre et là tout notre équipage me souhaita un très bon anniversaire.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude ; mon fils James et moi avons été engueulé par Nami et Sanji car nous avions essayé de dévaliser la réserve, la fille du cuistot a encore dragué mon gamin à coup de nourritures qu'elle avait faites avec son père, nous avions tous sorti des conneries, rit, hurlé, était assommé par ma petite femme pour une raison ou une autre...

Une journée plutôt banale à part que j'ai eu le droit de plus manger, bon pas beaucoup vu que mon fiston à piqué dans mon assiette... C'est bien le fils de son père lui !

Un peu plus tard vers l'heure du goûter nous avons accosté et bizarrement Ma Nami n'a pas voulu que je descende. Puis, elle y a été un disant qu'elle avait des tas de choses à faire, étant donné qu'elle a terriblement confiance en son mari et son fils elle nous a prévenues que les autres qui étaient restés là nous gardaient et que si on faisait des bêtises on serait punis de dessert ! Elle croit que je suis un gosse !

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il n'y avait que James et moi qui jouaient à cache-cache, nous entendiîmes Nami hurler :

"-Les garçons venaient nous allons au resto, tout le monde y est déjà !

-Ouais ! Hurlais je en concert avec mon fils, ce dernier voyant sa mère rire, lui demanda.

-Y'a quoi ? Le resto c'est bon ! Car il y a plein de trucs à manger !

-C'est bien mes chéris, rit elle, Luffy par contre quand on sera descendu du bateau je te cache les yeux."

C'est ce qu'elle fit, donc je me retrouvai à marcher guidé par Nami, elle s'arrêta puis commença à enlever le bandeau j'entendis une foule crier de concert:

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"

Devant moi se trouvait mon équipage et celle de Barbe Blanche, donc il y avait mon frère ! Ce dernier vint et me fit une claque fraternelle en souriant puis me dit :

"-Frèro ! Ça fait longtemps ! Maintenant tu es le roi des pirates, tu as tenu ta promesse ! Tu m'as manqué, vieux !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! "

Un petit gars qui était le portrait de mon frère vint en courant prêt à me foncer dessus mais mon fils en fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent par terre. Je regardai Ace, puis les gamins et finalement je pris dans mes bras le mini sosie de mon frère et lui il prit mon fils. Les petits se débattrent un moment devant les yeux amusés des autres pirates, Ace me sourit et s'amusa :

"-Bein alors là ! On dirait toi quand tu étais petit !

-Pareil, c'est un toi en nain ! Riais-je, James calme toi, voici ton cousin et celui qui te tient c'est mon frère donc ton oncle, Ace.

-Enchanté James, dit-il en souriant et en regardant mon fils qui se trouvé toujours dans ses bras puis il présenta, Lui c'est Luck mon fiston un véritable casse-cou !

-Salut on peut devenir ami ste plaiiiit ?! Demanda mon fils avec entrain me faisant penser à moi à son âge. Moi, c'est James et je suis un grand pirate !

-Pourquoi je deviendrai ton ami ?

-Ché pas ! Parce que je suis fort, et que tu es mon cousin ! Lui répondit-il puis il se désintéressa de Luck et hurla, De la viande ! Ace lâche moi ! J'ai faiiiiim !

-De la viande ! Cria à son tour mon neveu, Veeeuuuux maaannnngeeeerrr !"

Ace et moi les lâchons en riant, puis nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, il me présenta sa femme qui s' entenda à merveille avec la mienne.

Plus tard mon frère me regarda et me dit remarquer :

"-Si nos deux marmots ont notre appétit, il ne va plus reste de viande, alors bein moi je vais manger !

-Quoi ?! Attends, laisse moi en !"

Je courus derrière lui pour rejoindre nos fils et j'entendis ma femme dire à celle d'Ace en riant:

"-Hé bien nous n'avons pas un mais deux fils !"

Elle acquiesça en mêlant son rire au sien.

Voilà, je passai **Un Anniversaire Complètement Fou** entouré de ceux que j'aime et cela fut le premier d'une longue série...


End file.
